


Even if it’s Just A Vision, I Want To See You Again

by JustAnotherLesbian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is only there in the end, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dad Sojiro, Happy Ending?, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Suicide, im sorry, no beta we die like men, sad boy hour, spoilers for good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherLesbian/pseuds/JustAnotherLesbian
Summary: WARNING: MAJOR P5R SPOILERS FOR 3RD SEMESTER!!!Akira stared at the wall, dark bags visible under his eyes. It had been a week since the Phantom Thieves destroyed Maruki’s fake reality. Akira has gotten out of jail, and Akechi… Akechi was gone forever.Akira was starting to regret his decision deeply, as soon as everyone left from the welcome home party, Akira headed straight for bed. Morgana thought he was tired and going to get some rest, but in truth, Akira couldn’t sleep at all.-Or-A fic that takes place after defeating Maruki where Akira feels deep regret from not being able to save Akechi a second time.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Even if it’s Just A Vision, I Want To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Major blood and gore! 
> 
> This is also my first fic so enjoy! :D

“Hey, Morgana”

“Hm?”

Akira stared at the wall, dark bags visible under his eyes. It had been a week since the Phantom Thieves destroyed Maruki’s fake reality. Akira has gotten out of jail, and Akechi… Akechi was gone forever. 

Akira was starting to regret his decision deeply, as soon as everyone left from the welcome home party, Akira headed straight for bed. Morgana thought he was tired and going to get some rest, but in truth, Akira couldn’t sleep at all. 

“Is it okay… if I talk for a bit?” 

“Of course, should I tell boss to bring some curry up?”

“No. I’m not hungry”

Akira wanted so dearly to accept Maruki’s deal, but that would mean living as a puppet under his strings for the rest of their lives, devoid of any emotion other than happiness. He wasn’t willing to make Akechi live as something he worked his entire life trying to escape. 

Akira wanted to see Akechi again, even if it was just a vision. 

He went to Takemi’s clinic and asked her for olanzapine, pretending he had bi-polar disorder. She was suspicious at first, but after a few minutes of reasoning she gave him the meds. 

Akira, of course, did not have bi-polar disorder. He told her he did for the medicine, he wanted to cause himself to hallucinate, hoping he’d see Goro again. Instead, he started seeing horrid creatures that nobody else could. Akira thought that he wasn’t taking enough, and shoved the whole bottle of pills down his throat. 

Now, Akira lay in bed, with a killer migraine and a terrible stomachache. He wasn’t having a good day. He faced the wall, hoping that the shadows that haunted his dreams wouldn’t creep into his vision. 

“Is your migraine getting better?” 

“No… it’s getting worse by the second”

“We should go visit Takemi, she’ll kno-“

“No.” 

“Oh… okay.”

He groaned in pain, using his pillow to cover his ears, the ringing worsening. He wondered what Akechi would say in a situation like this. 

“I’m… sorry”

“Huh? What do you have to be sorry for?”

Akira felt his voice crack up, a lump forming in his throat. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the overwhelming urge to barf or because he wanted to cry so badly. 

“I… wanted- no- want to see Akechi”

“...”

“S-so I…”

he felt tears flowing down his cheeks.

“I told Takemi I had bi-polar disorder…”

“What? Why?!”

He winced at the ringing that followed Morgana’s loud yowl. 

“So I could get meds… they cause hallucinations.” 

“Akira…”

“I-I started taking them a few days back… and- and… black creatures kept appearing… telling me to take more… that the meds weren’t working correctly.”

“Oh my god… Akira where’s your phone?”

“Today… I took… the whole bottle.” 

Silence followed after. A sickening silence. 

He felt the weight of Morgana disappear before hearing the hurried noises of Morgana running down the stairs. 

“Morgana- wait, don’t!” 

It was too late. Akira was screwed. Turns out he can’t trust anyone anymore.

If they take him to the hospital before he dies, he’ll be put on suicide watch. That means he couldn’t see Goro for a long time. That means he had to finish the job.

Akira stumbled out of his makeshift bed, the shadows seemingly pulling him towards his workshop desk.

_Do it.  
_

_You’ll be able to see him again.  
_

_There’s a screwdriver in the box.  
_

_Goro wants to see you again._

Akira nodded, grabbing the toolbox and opening it clumsily. He fumbled for the screwdriver hidden at the bottom of the container and quickly grabbed it. 

“I’ll be able to see you again, Goro…”

He brought the screwdriver up to his neck, just under his jaw, and applied immense amounts of pressure. He felt the burning sensation of his skin being ripped open, the feeling of the screwdriver enter his body. 

Akira continued to rip his neck open, creating a deep cut through his throat. Blood immediately polled from the wound and his mouth, dripping to the dusty attic floor. 

Bile rose to his throat and he carelessly threw up all over the floor, the bile burning his throat and lungs. His eyes burned and tears steadily rolled down his cheeks before mixing with the blood and bile on the floor. Foam and blood cascaded his mouth, the pills were finally doing their job. 

“Hey kid, your cats meowing crazily down- HOLY SHIT, AKIRA!”

Akira felt warm arms envelop his shaking form, he smiled, knowing that Sojiro cared after all.

“Oh my god oh my god… pick up pick up!” 

Akira heard the sound of a woman on Sojiro’s phone. He cracked an eye open to see Sojiro above him and a terrified Morgana at his side.

“Hello? Oh thank god, m-my son, he’s slit his throat a-and he’s losing a lot of blood- send over an ambulance quickly!”

“Alright sir, we’re sending over the paramedics. Can you tell me your address?”

Akira looked over to Morgana who looked like he was trying to type something on his phone. 

Huh… oh no. 

Morgana is telling his friends isn’t he…

“M-“

He tried to speak but his throat filled with blood yet again and he choked on his words.

“Akira don’t talk… shhh, it’s okay…”

“N-ngh…”

he grunted, trying to say something.

“I- I’m sorry-“

was the most he could get out before blood flooded his lungs and he could no longer breathe.

“Guhhh…” 

he groaned, seeing men and women in white uniforms come up the stairs before his vision went black.

——

Morgana furiously tapped away at the keyboard on Akira’s phone.

“Damnit… why are the keys so small?!” He growled in frustration.

7:28 P.M

Akira: Jead ober to Leblanc rn emerhancy

Ann: Um Akira? Is everything alright? 

Ryuji: yeah dude, you sound like Morgana when he’s tryin to type lmao 

Makoto: is everything alright?

Sumire: Senpai? Are you okay?

Akira: It is Morhana

Haru: Mona-Chan? What’s wrong?

Akira: Kira tried to kiol jomself

Futaba: ...You didn’t misspell a word… right? 

Akira: Het ober NOW!

7:31 P.M

Futaba: GUYS GET OVER NOW! NOT AT LEBLANC BUT AT THE HOSPITAL!

Ann: Oh my god it’s true…

Ryuji: what the hell…

Yusuke: To think Akira would do such a thing...

7:45 P.M

Futaba: guys…

Ryuji: damnit! Why is the hospital so far away?!   
  
Makoto: what is it Futaba? 

Futaba: …

Haru: did something bad happen? 

Futaba: Akira is dead. 

7:47 P.M

Futaba: he slit his throat after taking a whole bottle of meds… the doctors said his hallucinations caused him to kill himself, that’s what Morgana told me too. 

Sumire: Did… Morgana-senpai say anything else? About why Akira… did it? 

Futaba: Um.. he said that Akira told him that he faked having bi-polar disorder so he could take meds that cause hallucinations.

Ryuji: The hell?! Why would he do that? 

Futaba: He wanted to see Akechi again

——

Akira opened his eyes, seeing nothing but black. He reached up to rub them but a gloved hand stopped him.

“It’s alright, I’m here, we’re finally together”

The all too familiar voice brought tears to his eyes. He looked to the side to see Goro Akechi, the one he loves so dearly. The soft, brunette hair was exactly how he remembered, the sweet smile that was genuine and kind.

The Goro he fell in love with was by his side, and this time, he wasn’t going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making this far! 
> 
> This is my first fic I actually have the will to finish. It was kinda hard to describe the gory scenes and the part where all the teammates were there :1
> 
> I feel like I could’ve done better :-(
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
